Erase and Rewind
by feistyferret
Summary: It's Albus, Scorpius and Rose's 5th year, and after the summer holiday, preceding the crazy events of Albus and Scorpius' 4th year, a lot of things has changed. Rose has decided to give Scorpius a chance to be friends, however Scorpius has decided Rose is old news. Will they eventually get along? Or will Albus lose his two best friends?
1. Chapter One

**I decided to write this story after having read Harry Potter and The Cursed Child trying to precede the events in the book.**

 **It's Albus, Scorpius and Rose's 5th year, and after the summer holiday, preceding the crazy events of Albus and Scorpius' 4th year, a lot of things has changed for them.**

 **It is mainly written shifting in between Scorpius' and Rose's POV, but occasionally it will have one of the other's POV.**

* * *

 **Erase and Rewind**

A Scorpiose fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: It's Albus, Scorpius and Rose's 5th year, and after the summer holiday,  
preceding the crazy events of Albus and Scorpius' 4th year, a lot of things has changed.  
Rose has decided to give Scorpius a chance to be friends,  
however Scorpius has decided Rose is old news.  
Will they eventually get along? Or will Albus lose his two best friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to

J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

The train was making an ear deafening alarm, but the noise was muffled by the hundreds of people making their way across the platform. It wasn't an unusual sight, at least not at this of year. Platform 9¾ was buzzing with children of all ages running around in between their families with big trunks and various animals in different cages. If you paid close attention you could probably pick out a conversation between two families, children crying, cats meowing and owls howling, but Scorpius had learned how to tune it out. His eyes were staring out the window at nothing in particular waiting for the train to start moving. He'd slowly grown impatient with the family goodbyes.

His mind wandered back to a bit earlier. His hands had been stuffed in his pockets and eyes had been locked on the ground as he had parted with his father. Things had been strained between Scorpius and Draco the past summer after Draco had taken his interest in Alchemy further and reopened his interest for potions as well, hoping to get a job in the field to pass time when Scorpius wouldn't be home. That, however, had meant that Scorpius had spent most of his time alone that summer.

Albus and his family had been on a long vacation, and even though they had kept in touch and still were best friends, it had not been the same for Scorpius. When boredom had nearly ripped him apart, Scorpius had spent the rest of his vacation at his aunt Daphne's house, spending time with her and his cousin Jennifer. His father had never been thrilled that his sister in law had married Theodore Nott, who was now spending time in Azkaban for having created illegal time-turners, but Daphne and Jenny had a good life and was always more than happy to spend time with Draco and Scorpius.

Jenny and Scorpius had practised Quidditch most of their time together. The Slytherin keeper had graduated the year before and Scorpius had set his eyes on that position. Jenny, who had been a chaser since her third year for the Ravenclaw team, was more than happy to help him out. The two looked a lot alike, both with a silvery blonde hair and pointed features, most people often mistook them as siblings, and they had always fought like brother and sister, so it wasn't new.

His mind was torn away from his summer with his cousin, as the door to the compartment was opened and closed behind him. Scorpius looked up and met a pair of bright green eyes that belonged to a tall black haired guy. A smile spread across Scorpius' lips as he stood to give his best friend an awkward guy hug.

"Hey my man!" Albus laughed. "Good to see you dude. Feels like it's been forever." Albus sat down across from Scorpius and threw his feet up on the seat next to him.

"That's because it has been forever Al," Scorpius replied and shook his head, "it's been months." He sat back down and mimicked Albus position. "How was France?"

Albus looked at his friend and shook his head. "Oh Merlin dude... " He laughed dryly. "I know I'm on a short leash after what happened last year, but I did not have a single moment alone!" Being a part of the family he was a part of Albus had not been able to escape at all during the time he had been in France on vacation. If his parents or siblings hadn't been by his side he had about 10 other family members ready to 'babysit' him.

"At least you had company…" Scorpius mumbled under his breath and gazed out of the window watching the train finally begin to move and families shouting and waving to all the heads that were probably sticking out of the windows. He could feel Albus eyes on him but nothing came out of his friend's mouth. During the summer Scorpius had written about his agony of being bored out of his mind to Albus, but he had not mentioned how hurt he had been at the time, that Albus wasn't there to share his pain.

The compartment door opened and closed again and the two boys' heads turned toward their new guest. "Hey boys." A silky voice said and whilst Albus' mouth dropped open Scorpius smiled happily. "Hey Jenny, sit down." Scorpius pushed Albus' feet off of the seat and Jenny sat down next to her cousin after dusting off some dirt. It was a wonder that Jenny and Albus had never met, considering how close the two cousins were, but then on the other hand, Albus and Scorpius had done a great job at excluding themselves from everyone else the first 4 years at Hogwarts.

"So Scorpy, are you going to introduce me?" Jenny asked with a smile and Scorpius turned. "Yes Al this is…" His voice trailed off as he met his best friend's stare. "Al? Earth to Albus?" Albus didn't move an inch and Scorpius hit him with a "DUDE!"

"Owe!" Albus rubbed his arm and then blushed as he heard Jenny's giggle. "Hi… uhm… sorry… I am… uhm… I'm Albus." He offered his hand to Jenny and she took it with a grin obvious to the fact he could barely remember his own name.

"Hello Albus… Potter I presume?" Albus nodded. "I'm Jennifer Nott, but you can call me Jenny." She smiled at Albus who just kept nodding.

Scorpius groaned annoyingly, "dude snap out of it already." He rolled his eyes when Albus just continued to stare at Jenny. Jenny was a gorgeous young girl. Her long blonde locks framed her petite face beautifully and ran long down her back when she didn't tie it up. Her brown eyes were sweet like chocolate, and her hourglass figure left boys staring at her for miles. Not that this affected Scorpius in any way considering she was his cousin, it had however left hit glaring at many guys who had tried to approach her this past summer and who Scorpius thought of as scum.

"So Albus," Jenny was interrupted when Albus suddenly blurted, "Al! You can call me Al!" She smiled, "alright Al. How was your summer?"

"Oh, you know… Visiting Muggle Paris… Seeing the eiffel tower… Walking along the seine…" Albus sat with a cocky smile whilst he romanticized his family vacation to impress Jenny. Scorpius rolled his eyes and gazed out the window again. Albus was wasting his time, Jenny knew exactly what Albus had been doing during the summer, as she had been there each time Scorpius had received a letter from him.

The trolley lady interrupted Albus' extravagant story, that Jenny found, even though she knew it was made up, quite entertaining. Albus got the three of them a bunch of candy and cans of pumpkin juice that they shared among them.

The three of them were casually discussing this year's horrifics that would be OWLs when Jenny suddenly felt like changing the subject.

"So Al, can you enlighten me on the whole Rose Weasley business?" She looked at Albus while taking a bite of a chocolate frog with Hermione Granger on it - which had let her to ask the question.

By the mention of her name, Scorpius almost hit Albus when he spit his pumpkin juice out. He knew exactly why she was asking about it. When Scorpius first had arrived that summer Jenny had asked about Rose as one of the first things, to which he had just glared at her and walked away. It hadn't been completely fair to her considering the fact that ever since their first year at Hogwarts Scorpius had done nothing but talk about the fact that he was going to marry Rose Weasley once they graduated. But by the end of their fourth year thinking Rose had finally warmed up to him, it turned out she had merely just gone from despising him to accepting and tolerating his presence. And that had been where he drew the line for himself, finally admitting that his sappy love for her was bulshit.

However, he had never thought she'd start asking about it to Albus when his dramatic exit should have explained completely why he didn't want to talk about Rose Weasley.

"Enlighten you _how_ exactly?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow as he wiped off his halfly drenched shirt.

Jenny looked from Scorpius to Albus, "I assumed that you would know exactly why our dear Scorpy here suddenly stopped talking about the redhead.." Albus and Jenny were now both looking at Scorpius.

"She just doesn't matter to me anymore, alright? It's no big deal, it was just a stupid _crush_!" Scorpius gave them each a long glare and returned to him pumpkin juice whilst staring out of the window watching the nature pass them.

The two others exchanged a knowing look and continued talking about OWLs and the upcoming years at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Just look at yourself!" James practically shouted and Rose sunk even deeper into her seat. Being part of the Weasley-Potter clan meant that most of Gryffindor was filled with her family. There were some of her cousins that had been sorted into the other houses, she still remember her horrific face when Albus had been sorted into Slytherin. However, that was old news. She was completely over it. She'd even decided she'd be somewhat friendly towards Scorpius Malfoy from now on, even though she was still mad that he had stolen Albus away from her. It had been amazing having Al to herself all summer - well almost. Albus had been watched like a hawk the entire holiday by every single family member. Poor guy, but she understood why they had done it.

But it wasn't Albus who was bothering her now, no it was his pain-in-the-arse older brother James. James was attending his last year at Hogwarts along with their cousins Fred, Molly and Dominique. However, the two girls were not in Gryffindor and not sitting with the Gryffindors of the family. But James and Fred were hovering above Rose annoying the hell out of her. She swore to Merlin that Fred II had inherited every nasty habit from his father and deceased uncle, and somehow it had also been passed on through aunt Ginny to James. They were Fred and George Weasley #2, and everyone knew it. She was pretty sure she'd seen Headmaster McGonagall flinch every time she'd seen them together.

The current topic was the fact that Rose had hit puberty for real during the summer. Sure it had really started the summer between 2nd and 3rd year at Hogwarts, but during this summer her womanly curves had really hit in, and her cousins were giving her grief about it. They were making bets on how many guys that would ask her out this year. How many boyfriends she'd have. How many she'd turn down. How many that would get hexed for groping her, and so on. It was driving her insane. Mostly because she didn't think of herself as, well, hot.

She had inherited the two worst traits of her parents; her mother's big bushy curls that were at times intangible and then of course the Weasley hair colour - red. Her eyes were boring brown, and, at least according to herself, her body wasn't something you couldn't find on any other girl. She thought about her roommate and close friend Katy McLaggen; Katy had long blonde tamable curls, enchanting green eyes and pale yet radiant skin. Her chest was impressive but not over the top, hips that would sway sexily as she walked down a hallway with her long slim legs; she was every guy's dream and even though she knew it, she was a sweetheart and Rose truly loved that girl.

Even Lily Potter, sitting across from Rose next to Hugo talking about their third year, was even more gorgeous than herself. Her red hair was the opposite of Rose's. It was straight and she had bangs that framed her face beautifully. Her eyes twinkled green just like Al's and her curves made her look so much older than just a third year.

No Rose was definitely not the hottest girl around and she made sure her cousins knew that. "Would you two just shut the hell up?" She finally said to them and they just grinned at her. "Look at that Fred, we made her uncomfortable." Fred moved closer and laughed. "I see my dear James, how on earth did that happen?" James moved closer as well. "I have no idea - you would think we did it on purpose." The boys laughed and Rose groaned.

"Leave the poor girl alone." A calm voice came from the corner of the compartment. It was Lucy Weasley one of Rose's more sane cousins. She and her older sister Molly were the children of Rose's neurotic and sort of mean uncle Percy - oh how she had heard many stories from her father and uncle George about Percy and his tight up attitude. However his daughters were completely different - they had of course inherited their father's wits but most of their personality traits could be recognized in their mother Audrey. Molly, who was a year older than Lucy and same year as James and Fred, had been sorted into Hufflepuff, and was therefore not there to help Rose as she usually did. Molly and Dominique usually kept the two boys from ruining everyone's lives, since the four of them had followed each other in everything.

"Oh we are just having some fun." Fred said with a twinkle as he almost sat on top of Lucy to fit on the seat where her, Hugo and Lily were sitting. Pretending to shove him hard, Lucy wiggled Fred off of her. "Well, your impression of fun isn't always fun for everyone." She smiled and gave Rose an apologetic look. "Sorry Rose, you know they're just joking around." James put an arm around Rose. "I don't even understand why it's bothering her. We're just complimenting her… You know it really hurts." James pretended to be deeply wounded by Rose who just rolled her eyes.

"The way you're saying it makes it seem like it's anything but a compliment." She crossed her arms and Fred moved and sat down next to her on the other side, so she now had two of her cousins next to her.

They both towered over her even when they sat down. James was a good mixture of his parents. His hair a very dark brown that had a hint of auburn in the sunlight and his eyes were a nice shade of brown that sometimes had a twinkle of green that has siblings had. Fred also shared the dark brown hair, however the red that hid in his curls were more obvious than James' and his brown eyes were warm and calm to look at, and complimented his dark skin colour that came from his mother.

"Oh come on _Rosie,_ " how she hated being called that, "we actually do mean it. And we're just playing around. Cause truth be told," him and James shared a look, "whatever git that decides to break your heart or come near you without your permission will never see the light of day!"

"Hear hear!" James said and high fived Fred.

"Count me in too." It came from the opposite side and Rose looked up to meet her brother's kind eyes. They were the same brown as her own, however he had only inherited the hair from mom, curly and brown. "Definitely! Hear that Rosie? We all got your back!"

"And no matter how much you refuse to accept it, you will need it." Rose couldn't help but smile, it was nice to know that they were there for her no matter what the reason was.

"Look!" Lily was pointing out the window, and out there in the near horizon you could see the tall towers of Hogwarts peeking. They were almost there.

* * *

 **Hope you like it. The idea came into my mind as soon as I started reading HP and the Cursed Child. It will most likely be with weekly updates, if not then every other week.**

 **I know I have 3 new stories going on, but I have already written many of the chapters for Against All Reason, so right now I am mainly focussing on getting this one up and then continuing My Amortentia.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think please!**

 **\- feistyferret**


	2. Chapter Two

**Erase and Rewind**

A Scorpiose fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: It's Albus, Scorpius and Rose's 5th year, and after the summer holiday,  
preceding the crazy events of Albus and Scorpius' 4th year, a lot of things has changed.  
Rose has decided to give Scorpius a chance to be friends,  
however Scorpius has decided Rose is old news.  
Will they eventually get along? Or will Albus lose his two best friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to

J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Students were rushing around the hallways. Everyone was trying to find their way to the Great Hall without running into each other and stepping on each other's feet. Scorpius and Albus were standing on one of the hallway benches by the entrance observing the whole scene with big smiles on their faces. It was good to be back.

"So Quidditch try outs huh?" Albus asked Scorpius with crossed arms, and Scorpius nodded. "Yup, been practising even more this summer, and this time I had help from Jenny who is a chaser for Ravenclaw." He smiled. "I've become an excellent keeper."

Albus shook his head. Up until their 4th year they had not given a shit about Quidditch, but at the end of that year after all the crazy things with Delphini had happened, Scorpius had suddenly been determined to play Quidditch. At first Albus had thought it was because of Rose, but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Whatever dude, I hope you get it." Scorpius grinned and gave Albus a friendly clap on the shoulder. His grin, however, quickly turned into a frown, and Albus followed his gaze to a certain redhead.

"Hi boys." She said with a grin and Albus reached down to give her a hug. "Hey Rose, what's up!" Rose looked at Scorpius who was looking over her head.

"Hey Scorpius," she smiled at him, and he gave her a quick glance. "Weasley," he muttered and turned his gaze away from her and out to the hall.

Rose frowned and looked at Albus who just shrugged with a puzzled look on his face. "Well…" she said quietly. "See you Al…" she looked at Scorpius one last time, "Malfoy." With that she turned on her heel and walked towards the Great Hall.

"Dude, what the heck was that?" Scorpius shrug his shoulders. "What was what?" Albus rolled his eyes. "Just because you're _over your stupid crush_ ", Albus held his fingers in citation, "doesn't mean you can treat her like that!"

Scorpius shrugged again. "I don't see the problem, it's not like we're friends or anything." Albus sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Seriously? You're gonna be like that from now on?"

"I just don't see the point in trying harder when it doesn't matter anymore." Scorpius jumped down from the bench. "Are you coming?"

Albus shook his head, after all this time, he had never thought Scorpius would act like such a jerk. It was almost like their personalities had switched over summer. Scorpius was always such a sweet and kind person, even when Albus had treated him like shit. But now… something was not as it used to be.

"Whatever dude." He jumped down and followed Scorpius into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table.

* * *

Rose pushed at a potato with her fork. What the hell had that been? She had never seen Scorpius act like that towards her. He'd always been extremely friendly, if not a bit too friendly in the beginning. She was pretty sure he had been crushing on her ever since they first met. But it was like all of that was gone.

He had called her _Weasley_ , and not in a nice way. In the way that Mr. Malfoy called her father Weasley. It had hurt her. She wasn't exactly sure why it had hurt her that much though. She hadn't really been entirely nice to the boy during the past four years. Mainly because her father had emphasized that it was very important that she'd excel and beat Scorpius at basically everything and not befriend him. But other than being Draco Malfoy's son, he had actually never given her a reason to hate him. Not until today.

It had probably not helped that she had returned the gesture and called him by his last name in a spiteful way as she had left the two in the hallway, but she had been taken by surprise and had actually been quite offended by it.

"Hey you okay?" Lily asked with a frown and Rose snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her cousin with a forced smile. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired." She lied, and as Lily turned back to her conversation with her brother, Rose took a glance behind her towards the Slytherin table.

She spotted Scorpius immediately with his blond hair. He was engaged in conversation with Albus, Michael Brown, Florence Goyle and Violet Zabini. She'd never really liked Florence, and Michael had never exactly bothered her, but she had never befriended him either, they were after all Slytherins. However she had become acquaintances with Violet Zabini. Violet and her had both been picked as chasers on their Quidditch teams their 2nd year and had soon bonded over that.

Hermione had once said that if Lucius Malfoy had his way Scorpius would marry Violet after they graduated from Hogwarts. Something about keeping their bloodlines pure. Before Rose had never believed what her mother had said, and always thought that Scorpius would fight the whole 'pureblood' thing until his dying breath. But now, she didn't see why that wasn't going to happen. For some unknown reason that made her stomach turn and a sudden dislike towards Violet erupted.

"Excuse me…" Rose got up.

"Where are you going?" Hugo looked at her confused. "They haven't even sorted the new students yet."

Rose looked at her brother "I think I ate too fast… my stomach hurts." She grabbed her stomach, that did in fact hurt, but not from eating. "I think I'm gonna go lie down." She got up and hurried out of the Great Hall, but not before she heard James mumble confused: "Ate too fast? She hasn't even touched her food."

* * *

As she reached the hallway she wasn't sure what to do. Rose had been selected as a prefect, much to her parents' joy, which meant she and Jordan Hewitt, the fifth year Gryffindor who had been selected prefect along with her, had to show the first years to the Gryffindor common room and their dormitories.

In the end she decided to just go outside and sit down on a bench to gather herself. There was absolutely no need for her to react the way she did, sure her hormones had gone wacko over the summer, hence the annoying train ride with her dear cousins, but she should be used to that, puberty had hit years ago. "Ugh…" She almost tugged at her red curls to let her mind settle down. This was too much to handle, what she'd give for a smuggled bottle of Fire Whiskey right now.

Rose gazed up on the stars, the sky was partly cloudy, it was cool but you could definitely still feel the late summer heat lingering in the air. Right now she wished she was sitting under the big tree in her grandparents garden with a good book listening to her crazy family running around her. No pressure and total relaxation. Most importantly, no boys she wasn't related to. And that was probably what had changed mostly; her sudden interest in boys. Prior to this summer she had never looked twice at a boy, and now when someone like Scorpius was rude to her she felt like crying.

It was ridiculous and she knew it, her parents would be so disappointed in her. She was Rose Granger- Weasley for crying out loud. She had done a great job at staying away from boys and being the smartest in her year, but now, now it could all come crashing down because she suddenly cared about what people thought of her.

Rose looked down at her Muggle-wristwatch, that her mom had given her for her tenth birthday, and saw that she needed to head back inside. As she reached the hall she saw Lucy and Fred. Lucy was also a Gryffindor prefect, and since her sister had been elected Headgirl this year, the family had big hopes for Lucy the upcoming year. The Weasley's had been very surprised when Fred had been chosen as a prefect his fifth year, but he was really good at it.

"Hey guys," Rose forced a smile at her cousins. "Hey Rose," Lucy smiled back, "are you feeling better?"

She nodded and averted Fred's intense stare at her when she didn't actually reply. Instead she took in the crowd, she didn't recognize all the prefects. But there was Franklin Longbottom, fifth year prefect from Hufflepuff, there was Jenny Nott, fifth year prefect from Ravenclaw, there was Violet Zabini from Slytherin obviously, and… Rose's eyes stopped on a slender figure standing between Jenny and Violet. So Scorpius was the male prefect from Slytherin this year. That was just great.

"Hey Weasley, what's up?" Jordan Hewitt walked up next to her. "Hey Hewitt." A genuine smile crossed her lips as she hugged the tall guy. His blue eyes twinkled at her and he laid his arm around her shoulder. "Why the frown, pretty girl?"

Rose chuckled slightly at him. Jordan was one of her favorite people at Hogwarts who wasn't related to her. He was always there when she wanted someone to talk to and he always had good advice, a shoulder to cry on or just something to make her smile. Also, she'd never have to worry about him now that she suddenly cared about guys, as she was clearly not his type.

"I didn't know _Malfoy_ was picked as prefect." She said, trying to put as much loath into the name. Jordan raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, _Scorpius_ , was picked along with Violet…" Rose looked away.

"Rose, what's going on?" He never used her real name unless he was really serious. She looked away and down at her feet. Should she tell him? He'd probably think she was crazy. Or maybe he would actually give her great advice on how to deal with this insanity.

She was about to start telling him, when someone cleared his throat. Both Rose and Jordan looked up to see Seth Wood and Molly Weasley stand on the stairs in front of them. Rose smiled at her older cousin who looked very professional standing with her Headgirl batch and hands crossed in front of her.

"Good evening prefects!" Seth said with enthusiasm. "Welcome back to the sixth and seventh year prefects, and welcome to our new fifth year prefects!" All the prefects clapped at him. "Now fifth years, the first year students will soon come out and it is your job to make sure they all get to their dormitories without any trouble." Seth looked over all the fifth year prefects. "Make sure to let them know where they sleep, the rules of the dormitories and common rooms and of course curfew rules."

Molly uncrossed her hands and started speaking. "As for the sixth and seventh year prefects. Tonight you will be doing rounds. You know rules, anyone out after curfew gets sent right to their dormitories and points gets taken away, if they refuse they can receive detention as punishment as well." Some of the boys started whistling and grinning. "However!" Everyone quieted down. "You can only take points away from students from your own house and you cannot take points away from each other nor give each other detention." Molly looked at them all with a look that made Rose cringe. Right then and there, Molly looked incredibly a lot like their grandmother Molly senior.

"Damn she looks like grandma when she does that," Fred mumbled to Rose and Lucy. "Oh be quiet," Dominique said with a slight grin. She was the 7th year prefect for Ravenclaw. "You know it's true, and it's scary! Not only is she in charge of all of us, but we're related to her." Rose muffled a laugh at the look of Fred's face.

"I mean, I don't think I have ever seen your grandma mad" Jordan chimed in, "but I can definitely imagine it now." They all laughed at that, and felt Molly's eyes on them immediately. "Sorry," it came from all of them, including Jordan.

"Now off you go everyone, have a great evening, and we'll see you all at the meeting in a couple of days." Seth clapped his hands together and people started to scatter. Rose was about tell Jordan about her dilemma with Scorpius, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose," she turned at her name and met a pair of green eyes, "right?" It was Seth. His figure was towering her and she had to tilt her head to keep eye contact. "Yes." She said with a short breath. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and smiled down at her, all thoughts of Scorpius Malfoy suddenly gone. "Good," he said. "I was afraid I had it wrong, lots of you Weasley girls look alike." He laughed and she grinned. It was true. "You got it right." Oh my Merlin, Seth Wood was talking to her. To _her._ She was just a fifth year, a chaser, he was a seventh year, the headboy, chaser _and_ captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. And according to all the girls in her dorm, he was eye candy. Not that she had ever disagreed, but she hadn't ever thought about it.

But now that she did, she couldn't not look at him. He was gorgeous. And he was talking to her. "So, are you ready for this year? All the new responsibilities, the OWLs?" He leaned against the wall they were standing at, and Rose was unconsciously aware of her fingers twirling her red curls. "Well, I got it all figured out." She smiled at him and continued twirling her fingers.

"Oh right," he pretended to smack his head hard, "I forgot I was talking to the daughter of the Hermione Granger," her eyes fell to the ground but he lifted her chin with his finger. "I don't mean that in a bad way you know," he winked at her and she giggled. "So I'll see you around?" Rose nodded, and with another wink Seth left her side.

"What was _that?!_ " Jordan returned to her side. Rose was nearly jumping up and down. "Seth Wood talked to me! And he knew my name! Oh my God, oh my God!" Rose and Jordan jumped up and down together. It made more sense saying God when being around Jordan since he was Muggleborn. "Talking to you? He was flirting with you!" Their excitement ended when the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years came running out. "Well, duty calls."

* * *

 **Sorry it took longer than promised, but I have had problems with uploading documents! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **\- feistyferret**


	3. Chapter Three

**I really don't have any excuse for it taking this long. I just haven't felt inspired or had the time to write. But I have seemed to find some time again, and I've missed writing, so I'm gonna try and post more often again. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Erase and Rewind**

A Scorpiose fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: It's Albus, Scorpius and Rose's 5th year, and after the summer holiday, preceding the crazy events of Albus and Scorpius' 4th year, a lot of things has changed. Rose has decided to give Scorpius a chance to be friends, however, Scorpius has decided Rose is old news. Will they eventually get along? Or will Albus lose his two best friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to

J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Scorpius had watched her out of the corner of his eye during the entire meetup. Involuntarily of course, most likely from old habits. But what he had seen had disturbed him more than the fact that he was actually still watching her. Seth-freaking-Wood had been flirting with Rose, and she had been all over it. Exactly the opposite of how she'd always reacted towards him. He wasn't sure what was bothering him most. The fact that she had turned him down, or the fact that she only had turned _him_ down.

After the scene had unfolded in front of him, the doors of the great hall had opened and all the first years had rushed out into the hallway. Headmistress McGonagall had instructed them to find the prefects from their respective houses and within minutes all the first years from Slytherin were standing in front of him and Violet.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Violet began. "Congratulations on being sorted into the amazing house of Salazar Slytherin!" Everyone cheered, and Scorpius couldn't help but smile himself. "You will proudly wear the colours of green and silver for the rest of your years at Hogwarts." The first years looked at their colourless robes, that were yet to be filled with the house colours and emblem.

Violet went over the school rules, highlighting curfews, meal times, places they weren't allowed to roam on the school grounds and so on. When she finished Scorpius cleared his throat. "These rules are fairly easy to follow, however, should you break these rules or disrespect any prefects, professors or staff, points will be taken from you, your house and you might even get yourself in _detention_." The first years stiffened at the last word and Scorpius smirked. "And trust me, detention is not fun."

With that Violet and him set off towards the Slytherin common room in the dungeons with the first years following closely behind, chatter echoing through the halls.

"So, I noticed Rose Weasley made prefect." Violet said and Scorpius mentally slapped himself. His friends had kept quiet about this so far. He had actually just thought, that they didn't care because Rose was in Gryffindor and that they'd gone insane over the years of him ranting about her, and didn't want to know more. But now, he thought, that they had probably been talking to Al, who had probably advertised exactly how Scorpius had treated Rose the last time they talked to her.

"Yeah… she did." He said and kept his eyes straight ahead. "Did you know?" She asked him and he could feel her eyes on her. "No, I didn't," he mumbled, "but it seems obvious doesn't it?" He glanced at Violet who was still looking at him. "Yeah, it does…" She replied and looked away. "So…" she began, "what's the deal with you and Rose anyways?"

Scorpius sighed. He did not feel like having this conversation with anybody. Not even Al. The only person who truly knew how it had been for him, was Jenny, and she'd swore on her mother's life that she wouldn't tell anyone the details. It wasn't pretty. And he couldn't start this now with Violet. She was a good friend, but not that good and definitely not someone he wanted to talk crushes with. Not if she was supposed to be his future wife someday.

Draco had talked to Scorpius this summer. Not just about Draco's new interest in getting a real job and basically only focused on that and not his son those months, but also about Scorpius' future. And apparently, that meant for him to marry Violet Zabini after Hogwarts. Scorpius took another glance at Violet. She was pretty, her dark skin and chocolate brown hair shone in the lights from the torches in the hallway, and her green eyes were filled with kindness. They were good friends, and could probably become best friends someday, they might even grow to love each other. But it was weird, knowing that their future was planned out ahead. Just to ensure their pure bloodline would continue.

"Vi, I really don't want to get into this now." Scorpius ran a hand through his blond hair, a bad habit he had picked up from his father. "Sorry, Scorp… It's just… we are all curious about how you went from loving everything about Rose Weasley to not wanting anything to do with her." Violet slowed down as she had noticed the first years were falling behind. "Look Scorp, I understand that she hurt you and that you feel like you need to move on. But going from spending so much time thinking about her, to just cutting her out… you will lose your mind."

Scorpius felt Violet's hand on his and he looked down. "I am here for you if you need me or don't need me. We're all here for you. I just wanted you to know that." She squeezed his hand, and he forced a smile for her just before they reached the common room. Scorpius turned to the first years. "The password is 'strength', you say it to the portrait and the door opens." The first years looked curious towards the portrait and Scorpius turned as well. " _Strength_." The portrait to the Slytherin common room swung open and Scorpius and Violet stepped through, followed by all the first years.

* * *

The following morning Rose had somehow gotten a new surge of energy. She had spent as much time as she could getting ready for classes. She even managed to braid her usual tangled her into a long french braid down her back. When she returned from the girls' bathroom, Katy gave her a long whistle. "Wow Rose, you really know how to clean up!" Lauren and Jane both turned their heads towards Rose and within seconds they were both standing next to her.

Rose's three roommates were always beautiful in their attire. Each one of them gorgeous in their own way. Katy, with her long blonde hair, magical green eyes and amazing curves, had every boy in the school drooling over her, not that she ever gave any of them another thought. Jane's sandy brown hair fell in short curls, framing her delicate facial features and made her blue eyes stand out in any light. She was one of the smarter girls in their group along with Rose, however, unlike Rose, she knew she was beautiful, even though she was the shortest of them. Lauren was the last of them and usually stood out in their small crowd. She was the tallest of them and most athletic. Her skin was dark and radiant, and her chocolate brown hair and eyes gave her an exotic look.

Rose always felt off when she walked along with them. She loved them all to death but was also incredibly jealous of all them. Her hair was usual a red mess and her eyes a dull brown. Her freckles across her cheeks made her look 12 and even though she was beginning to grow into her womanly curves, she was nowhere near looking anything like Katy. So any compliment from those girls was gold for Rose and she couldn't help but smile as they all gushed over her.

"So," Lauren began, "why have we done something out of ourselves today?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Katy rolled her eyes, "well obviously there's a guy involved." Jane chimed in, "indeed a boy, but who?" They all looked curiously at Rose and she had a very hard time not blurting it out like a little girl. "Well, if you guys must know… Seth Wood… might have suggested that he'd like to see me". There was a couple of seconds silence, before insane squealing set in.

"Oh my Rose, you sooo deserve someone like Seth Wood!" Katy said. "Can you imagine the cute babies they'd have?" Jane clapped her hands together dreamingly. "Rose, that guy is beyond gorgeous and I can only imagine what he could actually do with that body of his." After Lauren had said that, the girls looked with wide eyes at her and then squealed again.

They almost missed breakfast because they had spent so much time discussing all the benefits of dating Seth Wood. But they managed to run down in time to sit down and have a rough 10 minutes for eating.

"Oh, dear Merlin Fred! Do you see what I see?" James said. "I do James, I do." The two cousins were suddenly standing behind Rose. "Rose, my sweet darling, we appreciate that you took us seriously on the train," James started. "However, it will be very hard to protect you if you take us too seriously." Fred continued, and Rose rolled her eyes. She loved them, she really did, but they made her life miserable sometimes. She knew they wouldn't let this go

"Oh shut it would you?" She said and sat down in between the many members of her family. After five years she hadn't decided whether being in Gryffindor was a good thing or a bad thing when you were part of the Weasley clan. "It is nothing." When she said that she heard the girls giggle behind her, and she shot them a dead glare. James and Fred looked at her suspiciously. "I am not sure I believe that," James said and Rose smiled innocently at him. "Then don't."

* * *

That morning the fifth years had potions with Professor Slughorn in the dungeons. Jordan and Rose were already seated at their favourite table in the front, and the other girls were hanging in the back with Franklin. Jordan was gossiping away about all the dirt he'd dug up so far on all their classmates. Rose wasn't quite listening, but the smile on her face led Jordan to believe his stories were amusing and he continued talking. On the other side of the class in the front, Albus and Scorpius had sat down and were chatting with Violet and Michael about what to expect of their fifth year.

After some time Professor Slughorn finally came into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late my dear students, but no need to worry today we won't be getting into the exciting stuff today." A few students awarded him with a laugh and the professor smiled. "No today I thought we would start the semester off by expanding your social circles a bit."

That caught most of the class' attention. They knew exactly what this meant. All the professors did it at some point, however, most had done it in the first years and had given up when they realised the students wouldn't cooperate. But Professor Slughorn hadn't tried mixing the class up yet, which meant he probably wouldn't let it go that easily.

"This is gonna be a disaster," Michael mumbled under his breath, and Albus agreed with his head falling to the table. "Grow up!" Violet hissed to them and rolled her eyes, making Scorpius chuckle under his breath.

"Alright, now I know you think this is dull, and that you would rather partner up with your best pals. But if you can't work together with each other outside your small circles now, you will never be able to work properly with other wizards and witches when you're older."

Rose looked at their professor with her mouth slightly open. All he said was true of course, but there were definitely people in this classroom she didn't want to work with.

Thinking too much about what the professor had said, she hadn't noticed that Slughorn had been calling names until Jordan got up to sit with Franklin and Violet in the back of the classroom.

"Alright now, who have we got left?" Slughorn looked at a piece of parchment. "Oh yes, Ms Jenny Nott," he said.

"It's Greengrass sir, or at least I'd prefer it to be." Jenny answered and Rose looked at the girl. She knew who Jenny was obviously, but she didn't know her. And she definitely didn't realise how beautiful Jenny had become. The blonde hair fell long down her back, and her face was delicate. It had the same porcelain look as Scorpius' had, which was no shocker, considering they were cousins.

"Ah… My apologies Ms Greengrass, now you will join teams with Mr Scorpius Malfoy," Jenny gave Scorpius a smile that he returned, "... and Ms Rose Weasley." The smile on his face was wiped clean as if someone had erased it with a spell.

Rose froze at the sound of her name. He was kidding, right? He could not pair her with Scorpius. He must know that Weasleys and Malfoys don't work together. This was ridiculous!

"Ms Weasley?" Professor Slughorn was standing in front of Rose now, and she realised she was just sitting with her mouth open in disbelief. "Are you alright?"

Rose looked up and closed her mouth, "I'm fine sir". She slowly rose from her seat and made her way over to the table Jenny and Scorpius were seated at.

Instead of making eye contact with Scorpius, she looked at Jenny. "Hello Jennifer, I hope you enjoyed your summer."

Jenny smiled at her moved out of her chair so Rose could sit in that instead of the one next to Scorpius. "I did very much enjoy it Rose, thank you."

Scorpius did not say a word to Rose the rest of the class, whenever they were to discuss something, Scorpius would mumble it to Jenny, who would then discuss it further with Rose. It was exhausting and Rose almost ran out of the class to get away from everything when Professor Slughorn terminated the class.

* * *

Rose had really wished this day had turned out better. This morning she had awoken with some hope that her fifth year wouldn't be hell. But having to work with Scorpius until the Christmas holidays was just torture. His attitude towards her had already gotten worse just within one day, and it did not seem like he was gonna grow up and apologise to her anytime soon. She just didn't feel like alienating him just to keep herself from getting hurt. And she was not going to mirror his actions, no, she was more mature than that.

With her thoughts battling her brain for attention, she did not notice the person coming towards until her head bumped into the side of the person, making her almost trip and fall.

"Wow, gotcha." Strong hands took a hold of Rose's arms and she looked up, only to be met with a big smile and sparkling green eyes. "Rose Weasley, all caught up in your thoughts are you?" He smiled even bigger and Rose could barely breathe. Her attention was currently on his hands still holding her arms, and she was actually afraid that if he let go of her, she would fall to the floor of dizziness.

"I…" she let out, but couldn't really finish. A chuckle escaped Seth's lips and he loosened his grips on her arms, making her stand on her own. "Anyways," Seth began as he looked at her, "I was wondering if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade on Saturday."

Rose swallowed a couple of times trying to remember how to speak before opening her mouth again. "I wou-ould," she took a deep breath and tried again, "I would love that." She smiled and he smiled back at her. "That's great!" He took a hold of her hand, "we'll meet up in the hall Saturday morning, but I hope I'll see you around before then."

"Well you'll see me at the prefect meeting tomorrow," Rose said and she was quite proud of how she was managing to flirt when her heart was beating like crazy in her chest. Seth grinned, "I will indeed see you tomorrow." He took her hand to his lips and gently touched them upon the top of her hand. "See you soon Rose Weasley." And with that, he parted from her.

"See you, Seth," she whispered into thin air and almost ran back to her dorm room. Oh, how she couldn't wait to tell the girls and Jordan of course. Perhaps this year was gonna turn out better than she thought.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please review and fave!**

 **\- feistyferret**


End file.
